Thank you
by Haina Aquarius-sama
Summary: As pessoas viam um loiro de quase 1,90 de altura correndo como se fosse tirar o pai da forca e debaixo de chuva, e só podiam pensar que estava louco. UA yaoi songfic, SagaxMu


**Disclaimer: Quem está rico agora é o Kuru-sensei, então subentendesse que Saint Seiya não me pertence, senão o nome seria Gold Saints e Milo e Camus seriam os principais. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**N/A: Primeira songfic, primeira SagaxMu, primeira que não é MiloxCamus. Responsa nos meus ombros! XD – O sobrenome Pólon pertence a minha pessoa.**

**A música é Thank you – da cantora Dido. Entender a letra é fundamental para entender a fic (basicamente eu plagiei a história da música, perdoe-me Dido! XD), por isso a tradução está LÁA embaixo.**

**Gingko-biloba é um chá extraído das folhas da árvore oriental de mesmo nome (se minhas pesquisas estiverem corretas!) e é um dos mais importantes tônicos medicinais naturais que intensificam a circulação e oxigenação cerebral. Se não me engano fazem balinhas disso nos EUA.**

**O.B.S.: Eu tirei os refrões do meio da música e deixei só o último - pura conveniência.**

Thank you

_My tea's gone cold_

_I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

Era um chá qualquer. Estava tão acostumado àquela erva estranha... qual o nome? Que importava! O caso era que aquela _coisa_ oriental o viciara e todos os outros chás _comuns_ já não tinham mais graça. Demorou tanto para tomar que esfriou

Saga corria pela caótica _Panepistimiou_. A avenida grega não parecia tão elegante agora, com o céu carregado e uma leve garoa umedecendo-a, uma prévia da forte chuva que vinha. Conseguiu chegar ao prédio do serviço antes que o casaco ensopasse. Algo bom em seu dia. Ficou enrolando no hall de entrada. Já estava atrasado mesmo.

Ninguém ia se importar com sua ausência afinal. Talvez fofocassem. Talvez? Com certeza. Afinal Saga era o _viado_ da firma não? Já os ouvira falando assim na sua presença, imagine os comentários pelas costas.

_And even I could it'd all be gray_

_But your picture on my wall_

Por fim decidiu subir. Não ia dar o gosto da falta a ninguém. Ignorando olhares atravessados sentou rápido em sua mesa. Céus, daria qualquer coisa para apagar _viado_ dos verbetes populares.

Enquanto pensava nisso, os olhos azul-esverdeados foram parar no porta-retratos sobre a bancada. O loiro abraçando firmemente o garoto, porque ele era bem mais jovem que Saga, de traços orientais e olhos verdes cativantes.

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

Ei! Talvez não fosse tão ruim ser o _viado_.

_It's not so bad_

-Sr. Pólon, aqui está a papelada dessa semana, quero que faça um relatório até amanhã de manhã para a reunião com a gerência, e mande uma cópia ainda hoje para minha secretária, não esqueça de colocar um gráfico comparativo e...

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

_My head just feels in pain_

Parecia que aquela mulher jamais ia parar de falar. Saga sabia muito bem fazer um relatório, não precisava de tantas instruções. A cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Com pouco tempo deixou de prestar atenção no que a superior dizia, apenas balançando a cabeça. Decididamente não era pago o suficiente para agüentar aquilo.

Quando ela finalmente foi embora, voltou o olhar para a enorme pilha de papéis em sua mesa. Massageou as têmporas, ouvindo uns barulhos abafados. Ergueu o rosto apenas para ver outros se voltarem para as telas de computador, que guardavam em segredo os risos mal disfarçados.

Convicto em ignorar, preparou-se para começar a trabalhar, contudo uma bolinha de papel, cujo local de partida era desconhecido, aterrissou em cima das suas coisas. Desdobrou a bolinha para achar a mensagem escrita em grossas letras de forma:

É SERVIÇO DEMAIS PARA UMA BICHA LOUCA, DE TANTO 'DAR' CHEGA TARDE. TÁ DOENDO VIADINHO?

_Decididamente _não era pago o suficiente para agüentar aquilo.

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

Fechou a porta do reservado e sentou sobre a tampa abaixada da latrina. Não fumava, mas depois do almoço comprou três cigarros para tirar o stress enquanto faltavam vinte minutos para voltar ao serviço. Tinha largado o vício e só em casos especiais Saga tinha recaída. Dias infernais como hoje.

Pensou seriamente em subir ao escritório enquanto este estava vazio, pegar suas coisas e fazer o trabalho em casa. Talvez até desse tempo de procurar outro emprego.

Ninguém se importaria mesmo.

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply_

_That I might not last the day_

Como não gostava de relógio, era um martírio olhá-lo e pensar que faltava muito para a hora de voltar, não possuía um. Puxou o celular do bolso para conferir se era possível encontrar ninguém se subisse e deu de cara com a tela escura. Quando Saga desligara o celular?

Assim que ligou o _Siemens_ apareceu a mensagem:

Você tem duas ligações perdidas do número 210 6792399

Você tem uma mensagem na caixa postal do número 210 6792399

Era de uns quinze minutos antes, quando estava almoçando. Era o número de Mu. Pensou em ligar de volta, mas a mensagem de voz também era dele. Clicou para ouvir.

"-Boa tarde! Estou indo almoçar, mas acho que você já saiu já que não atende. Nunca lembra de deixar o celular ligado não é? (risos). Aposto como não saiu com guarda-chuva de casa também! Não precisa vir aqui se for se molhar, e eu _não_ vou ficar triste, não se preocupe, seu grego neurótico! Trabalha bem direitinho que você ganha uma promoção e quem sabe um escritório particular, já pensou nisso? Seria legal! Bom... não tem muita graça ficar falando sem te ouvir responder com essa sua risada maléfica de quem vai dominar o mundo. Ei Saga! Vamos dominar o mundo? (risada). O garçom está me olhando com um cara esquisita. Enfim! Eu te amo, tá? Um beijo enorme, assim ó!"

_And then you call me and it's not so bad_

Saga jogou o cigarro aceso e ainda não consumido no vaso junto com os outros dois. Respondeu a mensagem com um _sms_ "Também te amo" e desligou novamente. Nada de ficar olhando a hora. Ele tinha que ter um escritório particular!

E subiu para continuar o relatório, decidido a deixá-lo perfeito.

_It's not so bad_

Como tinha previsto, o temporal desabara no final da tarde. Entrou rapidamente num táxi e disse seu endereço, completamente esparramado no banco de trás. A chuva encharcava o vidro, impossibilitando-o de ver a rua. A voz carregada de sotaque do interior do motorista invadiu seus pensamentos:

-Eita lata velha! Vou ter que parar depois do senhor e levar pra oficina!

Saga continuou com a coluna toda torta, tentando olhar a rua.

-Por que o senhor não troca o carro? – perguntou meio entediado

-Ora que é isso, patrão! Não fazem mais desses não! Gasto o que for preciso pra reparar, mas um desses novos cheios de acessórios inúteis eu é que não pago! – ele disse rindo, passando a mão com carinho no volante.

Saga endireitou-se no banco.

Já ouvira algo parecido antes...

Mu trabalhava num antiquário.

Deu uma rápida olhada no visor do contador e pegou umas notas de euro atabalhoadamente, jogando-as no banco da frente. Abriu a porta do táxi sem explicações e saiu correndo.

As pessoas viam um loiro de quase 1,90 de altura correndo como se fosse tirar o pai da forca e debaixo de chuva, e só podiam pensar que estava louco.

Isso porque Saga não pensou em pedir ao motorista que mudasse a rota.

Chegou ao prédio de apenas três andares, subindo correndo as três escadas, quase escorregando várias vezes por estar molhado.

_Push the door, I'm home at last_

_And I'm soaking through and through_

Quase batendo de frente com a porta de número 301, tocou a campainha. E de novo, e de novo.

-Saga?

O grego virou-se rapidamente, vendo o garoto de exóticos, porque não havia outra palavra que os descrevesse, cabelos cor de lavanda sacudindo um guarda-chuva molhado. Ele deu uma risada gostosa.

-Mas você é teimoso mesmo não é? Shion me liberou mais cedo, mas eu ainda não consegui chegar antes! – ele saiu dizendo empolgado, se aproximando e abrindo a porta. Ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho em um Saga completamente estático. – Fica aí um minutinho. – disse antes de entrar rapidamente no apartamento.

_Then you handed me a towel_

_and all I see is you_

Mu voltou com uma toalha nos ombros e empurrou Saga para o pequeno hall de dentro, fechando a porta. Tirou a camisa do loiro e com a toalha enxugou seu cabelo, ombros e tórax. Saga apenas acompanhava os movimentos do rapaz com o olhar.

-Quanto a sua calça, eu realmente não sei o que faço, você é bem maior que eu! – Mu replicou alegremente – Talvez eu tenha alguma calça de moletom que dê em você, o que ach...

_And even my house falls down now_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

Saga, ainda molhado da cintura pra baixo e com o cabelo úmido, puxou Mu para junto de si, colando-o ao seu corpo de maneira inacreditável. Baixou a cabeça para seu pescoço e inspirou profundamente, repousando ali como se descansasse.

Mu sorriu e rodeou o pescoço do mais velho com os braços.

-E como foi seu dia? – perguntou, sentindo o outro meio que bufar contra sua pele.

-Terrível – o loiro murmurou tão baixo que Mu mal ouviu. Mas não desfez o sorriso.

-Mesmo? – perguntou carinhoso – Mas pegar uma gripe vindo aqui debaixo de chuva não parece um jeito de melhorar as coisas.

-Você está aqui – respondeu como se aquilo explicasse toda a situação.

_Because you're near me and_

Mu não podia estar mais feliz.

Foi andando pra trás sem soltar o namorado, fazendo-o acompanhar seus passos. Quando bateu com as pernas no sofá virou os corpos e o fez sentar no móvel. Depois sentou em seu colo, com um joelho de cada lado de Saga, que resmungou.

-Vou molhar o sofá... – mas Mu pôs a mão em seus lábios.

-Agora não adianta mais – sussurrou.

_I want to thank you_

Sentiu toda a tensão do loiro e começou a massagear seus ombros. A pressão imposta pelos dedos de Mu era deliciosa para Saga. Pressionou os ombros, o pescoço, a região ao redor da nuca. Saga apenas fechara os olhos e suspirava de vez em quando. Mu agora alisava as mechas loiras com cuidado, mais como carícia do que massagem.

_For giving me the best day of my life_

De repente Saga segura as mãos de Mu.

-Eu posso dormir aqui hoje? – perguntou mansamente, fitando intensamente os olhos verdes – A gente tomava chá daquela coisa...

-_Gingko-biloba_

-de _gingko-biloba_ e deitava... só pra dormir mesmo... com você...

_Oh just to be with you_

Mu pousou os lábios nos do loiro. Apenas ficou assim por um tempo, e depois passou a língua de leve. Saga entreabriu a boca, permitindo que o outro a tomasse para si, brincando com sua língua e vez ou outra sugando de leve os lábios.

-Pode ficar o tempo que quiser – Mu falou baixo, com os lábios contra o rosto de Saga, para estalar-lhe um beijo na bochecha em seguida.

Talvez não tivesse o melhor emprego do mundo. Não importava.

Talvez pegasse uma gripe por se expor à chuva. Quem ligava?

Provavelmente não _dormiria_ apenas na casa de Mu. Qual a diferença?

Estava ali com ele e era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

_Is having the best day of my life._

**-O.o-**

**N/A: Um beijo enorme assim ó com sabor de laranja para Lhu Chan que disse que eu apanharia se não postasse a fic. Beijo! XD. A propósito, o número do meu apartamento é 301 desde que nasci. Tradução da música:**

Meu chá está esfriando, eu me pergunto porque

Por que eu saí da cama

A chuva da manhã está sob minha janela

E eu não consigo ver nada

E ainda que pudesse, tudo estaria cinza

Mas seu retrato na parede me faz lembrar que

não é tão ruim

Não é tão ruim

Bebi tanto a noite passada, tenho contas a pagar

Minha cabeça está doendo

Perdi o ônibus e hoje será um inferno

Estou atrasada pro trabalho de novo

E ainda que estivesse lá, todos insinuariam

Que eu não ficaria até o fim do dia

E então você me liga, e não é tão ruim

Não é tão ruim

Empurro a porta, cheguei em casa finalmente

E estou completamente molhada

Então você me alcança uma toalha

E tudo o que vejo é você

E mesmo que minha casa desabasse agora,

Eu não perceberia

Porque você está perto de mim

Eu quero agradecê-lo

Por me dar o melhor dia da minha vida

Oh, simplesmente estar com você

É ter o melhor dia da minha vida


End file.
